1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, page reduction processing is performed for the purpose of reducing the number of printed sheets which are output when document data is printed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-231379 discusses a page reduction method that generates a blank page by, for example, removing a space between lines or illustrations and deletes the generated blank page. According to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-231379, whether a sufficient blank space for re-layout is included in a selected page is first determined. Then, if it is determined that a sufficient blank space is not available, a blank space which can be used for re-layout is searched in the subsequent pages. If such a blank space in the selected page is available, the space is moved to a target page. According to such processing, a user does not need to confirm the state of object arrangement in a page or does not need to determine point by point the combination of pages which can be laid out again. However, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-231379, since the above-described processing is performed from the top of the document in order, even a region, which is not a page-reducible target, is subject to processing wastefully.